


Persuade me

by Krystallazuli



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystallazuli/pseuds/Krystallazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is King of Asgard and married. This is a one-shot that fits into my fifth story in the Infinity series, specifically between chapters 8 & 9, but it is also a stand-alone (you do not need to be familiar with my story to read this). It focuses solely on Loki & his wife, a quiet interlude between the couple. If you enjoy it, please check out the first of my stories "Alliance".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuade me

Persuade Me

 

The feast celebrating the birth of the twins the previous week was still going strong, but Loki finally managed to escape. He caught his mother’s eye as he headed for the door. She nodded her approval at him. He saluted her back, she clearly knew where he was headed and why.

 

 _His_ children. Loki grinned as he walked out. He had not been with Katirya when Kai was born, but he had been there for her this time, for the twins' birth.

 

Katirya had retired earlier, claiming fatigue. He could not blame her. He reached their chambers and entered quietly, hoping to not awaken anyone. A small candle still burned, shedding some light in the room.  
  
He walked over to the nursery and peeked in. The nurse glanced up when she heard the door open, but all three of the children were sound asleep. Satisfied that all was well with them, he headed to his bedroom.

 

Quietly opening the door, he was surprised to see that the bed was empty.

 

“Kiri?” he whispered softly.

 

“Out here,” her voice wafted in from the balcony.

 

He found her seated on the balcony, looking out into the night. She was wearing only a light shift, and the moonlight revealed her figure beneath the sheer white gown. He slipped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head.

 

“I thought you would be asleep,” he commented.

 

She leaned her head back so she could look up at him. “Once the children went to sleep, I found I was not so tired anymore. I thought about returning to the feast, but…”

 

“The solitude called you,” he finished for her.

 

She lowered her head, laughing softly. “Indeed.”

 

“This has always been one of my favorite places to relax,” he admitted. Then he pointed down into the courtyard. “And… that is where I first saw you when you arrived in Asgard.”  


“I sensed your presence that day, spying on me,” she said.

 

“I was not spying,” he countered.

 

“Really? So why did you come done to see who your visitors were disguised as a palace guard?” she asked.

 

“I needed to ensure it was really you,” he answered.

 

“And you did not know? I knew the instant I saw you up here,” she replied.

 

“It had been a long time since I had last seen you,” he reminded her. His mind wandered back to that day, when he’d discovered her being harassed by her sister.

 

“But yet you remained for the interrogation,” she said.

 

“I did not intend to be present, it just… happened. Like everything else with you,” he whispered softly in her ear.

 

She patted the bench she was seated on. “Sit, husband. So, everything _just happened_? You had no choice?”  
  
“Oh, I had plenty of choices,” he said as he sat next to her. “And I have not enjoyed all of them. Some have even made me question my decision, but overall, I know marrying you was right.”

 

“Well, that is good to know.” She leaned into him with a sigh. “I am content with that.”

 

“Content? That is the best you can do?” Loki pulled her into his lap.

 

“Hmmm, perhaps you could persuade me to something more… intense?” she teased him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“That could be arranged,” he responded. He rose from the bench, still holding her in his arms. Slowly, he lowered her down, allowing her to slide down the length of his body.

 

Music wafted up from the gardens where the celebrations continued. They began to dance, a slow waltz. He steered her towards their room, continuing the sensuous dance. They reached the bed just as the music ended.

 

He gently lifted her up once more and laid her upon the bed. “Now, where were we?”  
  
“Persuasion, my love. Persuade me,” she replied as she reached up and pulled him down to join her.


End file.
